smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sword
A sword is a type of weapon with multiple uses. Mainstream Smurfs Media While used mostly by humans, Smurfs are also seen wielding them, if not always actually using them. Swords used by Smurfs are either wooden or use duller edges that are mostly used for non-lethal combat or cutting through ropes and shrubbery due to the perception that Smurf culture considers killing to be a taboo. Sword play by humans in Smurf-related stories hardly ever goes to the level of actually killing someone, since the stories themselves are written for children. Primarily Sir Johan is the character who is seen using a sword. In the time-traveling adventures of the Smurfs cartoon show, a magic sword named Excalibur was seen in use and was stolen by King Arthur's nemesis Morgan le Fey, who used it to turn the king and his kingdom into wax and then cast a spell on the sun to make everything in the kingdom melt away. The Smurfs with the help of Merlin and Sir Lancelot traveled to Morgan's castle to confront the evil sorceress and to wrest control of Excalibur away from her so that they could restore the kingdom. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf Series In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Duncan McSmurf is the only Smurf in the village who is a master swordsman, capable of wielding and using all kinds of swords, both single-handed and two-handed varieties. Carpenter crafts the wooden swords while Smithy forges the metal ones, with Duncan testing them to see if they are durable enough. Tapper in particular owns the Sword Of Ailill, a family heirloom that has a remarkably sharp blade for a Smurf sword and is said to imbue the fighting spirit of an Ailill into even a pacifist among their clan. Duncan himself gained the McKilty Brownie Sword during his time-travel adventures in The Lost Year. Duncan's counterpart Brenda uses a broadsword that is similar in style to a claymore. While very few Smurfs in the village own swords for any purpose besides practice and defense, they were required for every Smurf that attended Duncan and Brenda McSmurf's wedding ceremony, to follow in the style and tradition of the ancient weddings of the Clan McSmurf. The only time a sword was ever used in the ceremony was when Lazy was chosen to be the challenger to Duncan's right to marry Brenda, which required Empath's help in having Lazy put up a decently-skilled challenge in the required sword duel. On Smurfling Island, Smurfling Pan wields the legendary Sword Of Pan, which as long as he owns it makes him the reigning Smurfling Pan among the Lost Smurflings. Grandpa Smurf, the original Smurfling Pan, once wielded the sword, which upon his return to the island temporarily turned him into a grown-up version of Pan which lasted long enough for him to defeat Captain Smurfhook. Outside the Smurfs, Sir Johan is armed with a sword, as also is Lord Poppery. LD Stories In The Light and Dark Series, multiple individuals do or have at some point used swords. The first (and most obvious) is Sir Johan with a steel broad edge model, which he always has tied to the left side of his belt. While he is under Gargamel's care after being turned into a villain, this sword is replaced with a longer, more ornate golden sword. Another squire who uses one is Josten, who prefers a fencing sword to the common broad or long make. On occasion, Princess Savina, Peewit, and Falla have had a sword for one reason or another - in Savina's case, for practice, but for Falla and Peewit, it is defense. Later when Falla becomes a knight, she must use a sword in battle, which takes place in Story Two. Prince Pyro is a Gnome who is always carrying a small sheathed sword at his waistband, but seldom puts it to use. Expanded AU Within the Expanded Animated Universe, Joey McCormick is a Smurf character who actively uses a sword. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Excalibur is a sentient magical sword that helps Hero. Whenever Fergus trains with a sword, he trains with a very special sword which he calls a Claymore. Sir Johan would also carry a sword, but he would only use it whenever it's necessary. 3 Sacred Swords appear in the Imaginarium game setting, The Black Knight's Tyranny, and also in the story "Tyranny Of The Black Knight", used by the Three Knights of the Round Table: Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain and Sir Percival, with each sword having its own unique name, Sir Lancelot's sword being named Arondight, Sir Gawain's twin-sword being named Galatine, and Sir Percival's sword being named Laevatein. Smurf Me Up Series In the Glovey story, the main protagonist, Glovey Smurf, uses a sword given to him by Grandpa Smurf. It is made of pink rose petals and a piece of grass. It is also enchanted, thus making it last like a real blade without breaking like a flower would. He also picks up what he sees as a laser sword in the Sun when fighting a convict. The Sun tribe refer to their swords as Specium Blades. Hauvon Expanded Universe Swords are mostly used by humans and human-like beings. They exist in many shapes and styles, depending on the time period and materials available. Most are what would be called Arming Swords or Knightly Swords: straight, double edged, and single handed, with a cruciform hilt. Scimitars are occasionally seen, especially in the Middle East and North Africa. One sword of note in the HeU stories is Sir Edelhart's Ulfberht sword, which is a valuable heirloom. Ulfberht is a type of sword named after the workshop they seem to have come from, with the (possible) maker's name etched on the blade along with two crosses. No one is exactly sure where they came from, but they are made of a type of extremely high quality steel that would not be seen in Europe again until the 19th century. They were the Louis Vuitton handbags of the early Middle Ages, and like Louis Vuitton handbags, there were a lot of poor-quality fakes in circulation, usually with a misspelled maker's mark. Unfortunately, because many people were illiterate back then, they often didn't know the difference until it was too late. Category:Weapons Category:Medieval period weapons Category:Close combat weapons Category:Military weapons Category:Open to Community